Display devices have been widely applied to various electronic equipment in which messages or pictures need to be displayed, such as notebook computers and personal computers. Because a typical display device has an optimal viewing angle, it is desirable that the display device can be inclined forward or backward to attain the optimal viewing angle for any particular user.
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional flat panel display 1 includes a display module 11, a base 15, and a pivot mechanism 13. The display module 11 is rotatably mounted on the base 15 via the pivot mechanism 13.
The pivot mechanism 13 includes a first connecting piece 131, a second connecting piece 133, two fixing members 135, and a U-shaped supporting bracket 137. The first and second connecting pieces 131, 133 are fixed to the display module 11, and are engaged with the U-shaped supporting bracket 137 via the fixing members 135, respectively.
Also referring to FIG. 5, an exploded, back view of the flat panel display 1 is shown. The first connecting piece 131 includes a main plate 1311, and a side plate 1312 perpendicularly extending from the main plate 1311. The main and side plates 1311, 1312 cooperatively give the first connecting piece 131 an L-shaped form. The main plate 1311 is fixed to a back side of the display module 11 via screws (not labeled), and the side plate 1312 includes a positioning hole 1314 therein. The second connecting piece 133 has a structure similar to that of the first connecting piece 131. The second connecting piece 133 includes a main plate 1331, and a side plate 1332 perpendicularly extending from the main plate 1331. The main and side plates 1331, 1332 cooperatively give the second connecting piece 133 an L-shaped form. The main plate 1331 is fixed to the back side of the display module 11 via screws (not labeled), and the side plate 1332 includes a positioning hole 1334 therein.
The supporting bracket 137 includes a main plate 1371, and two side plates 1372, 1373 extending perpendicularly up from the main plate 1371. The main and side plates 1371, 1372, 1373 cooperatively give the supporting bracket 137 a U-shaped frame form. The main plate 1371 is fixed to the base 15 via screws (not labeled), and the side plates 1372, 1373 each include a through hole 1374 therein.
Each of the fixing members 135 is substantially a hinge, and includes a bolt 1350, a plurality of washers 1351, and a threaded nut 1353. One end of the bolt 1350 includes a screw thread (not labeled) thereon, which is mated with the threaded nut 1353. All the washers 1351 of the fixing member 135 are coaxial with each other.
In assembly of one of the fixing members 135, the bolt 1350 is extended through the positioning hole 1314, a group of the washers 1351, the corresponding through hole 1374, and another group of the washers 1351, and is then mated with the threaded nut 1353. The other fixing member 135 is similarly assembled. Thereby, the first and second connecting pieces 131, 133 are pivotally connected to the side plates 1373, 1372 of the supporting bracket 137 respectively. After assembly, the display module 11 may be turned relative to the base 15 via rotating of the pivot mechanism 13. However, typically, a large number of washers 1351 are needed for each fixing member 135 of the pivot mechanism 13. This makes the flat panel display 1 relatively costly. In addition, the process of attaching the pivot mechanism 13 to the display module 11 is unduly complicated.
Accordingly, what is needed is a flat panel display that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.